Daichi Takahashi
General Information ☯'Personality' Easygoing and casual are words that come to mind when describing Daichi. He rarely gets uptight about anything, especially things that are beyond his control, and most situations that would leave others speechless he simply takes in stride. However, this should not be taken to mean he can't be serious when it's called for - in fact, when he needs to be, he can be downright ruthless. Luckily, he is a generally nice person who always tries to work toward the greater good. Despite his laidback appearance, he is actually quite perceptive, demonstrating an eye for detail rivaling many professional detectives'; even when he doesn't appear to be paying attention, he is always observing his surroundings and planning out a response for every possibility. This perceptiveness extends to emotions, too, making him surprisingly sensitive when he needs to be, despite his usual snarkiness. Overall, he is quite easy to get along with, as long as you're willing to get along with him - just don't take that as a sign of weakness. ☯'Appearance' Daichi is a man of mixed Japanese and Caucasian descent who has dark brown eyes, unkempt dirty-blond hair, and a tall, lanky frame. His wardrobe consists mainly of khaki shorts, tennis shoes, and tye-dyed t-shirts, which he says he wears because "they were on sale", not that he has very good fashion sense even when he tries. When investigating paranormal incidents, he also brings his tattered brown trench coat, in which he keeps all the tools of his trade. ☯'Theme Songs' * Mega Man Zero 3 - Break Out (Regular) Backstory Daichi is the son of an American mother and a Japanese businessman, who met in the U.S. while the latter was on business there and then returned to Japan to settle down. His father also happened to be a former military officer, so Daichi learned many survival skills growing up, including how to handle a gun. His mother, on the other hand, had a special interest in the occult, but while with her this interest remained only a hobby, it sparked something more in Daichi. By his teenage years, he was researching deeply into the supernatural of his own accord, and at age 15, he began training in onmyoudo under an old onmyouji he discovered near his hometown. By 21, he had started his own business investigating reports of supernatural incidents and banishing youkai. It was during the course of this work that he learned of the existence of Gensokyo, and after much investigation, he managed to piece together both its location and a means of entering it. As an investigator of the paranormal, he couldn't resist the temptation, so, after much preparation, he took the necessary steps and, at last, stepped into the land of Gensokyo for himself. Story ☯'Unnamed Discord Roleplay' () Relationships ☯'Seikakuna Sensouya' Daichi and Seikakuna first met in the graveyard near Myouren Temple, where one of Houjuu Nue's tricks caused them to be trapped in the Grand Mausoleum together for a few hours, resulting in them growing close to one another. Even after the ordeal, they remained friends, and some months later, they confessed their affection for one another. They are now in a relationship, which they're tentatively keeping secret to avoid causing problems for Seika at the Temple or Daichi at the Human Village. Abilities ☯'Onmyoudo & Other Skills' Daichi has no inherent abilities of his own, but he is a skilled onmyouji, specializing in exterminating youkai and other types of supernatural phenomena. He always carries a large number of ofuda on his person, as well as a pair of custom-made pistols loaded with bullets that are engraved with Shinto prayers in order to give them anti-youkai powers. These pistols are enchanted to be more resistant to rust and wear, and he can also use them to fire bullets made entirely of magic, which are less effective than his real bullets but do not run out. Besides these, he is also in possession of many other tools typical of onmyouji, not to mention survival gear in general, and he is well versed in both judo and first aid as well. He also speaks several languages, including Japanese, English, Chinese, and Korean. It's not an exaggeration to say he's prepared for just about any eventuality, although, of course, like anyone, he can still be caught off guard on occasion. Danmaku Daichi uses his pistols to fire magical bullets during spell card battles. These bullets are naturally slower than real bullets in order to keep duels fair, but because he can't fire them as rapidly or in as huge numbers as most Gensokyoans can, they are still slightly faster than your average danmaku. The bullets resemble his real anti-youkai bullets in terms of appearance, but they are not quite as powerful as the real ones. He does not use any spell cards. Trivia * He is based on a character from an original roleplay setting, named Blake Doohan. His original concept was an agent for a covert organization that deals in the supernatural. Category:Characters Category:Males